Un chunnin por Navidad (KakaIru one-shot)
by Valeria Penhallow
Summary: "Noche de paz, noche de amor", dice en villancico. Pero eso está por ver... [YAOI]


**Nota:** mi regalo del Secret Santa celebrado en la Comunidad KakaIrukaka de Facebook. A todos los que lean este escrito: ¡Feliz año nuevo, hermosuras! Aunque con retraso jeje, al parecer subí este shot solo a unas cuantas de las plataformas en las que estoy. Pido perdón por haberme olvidado de fanfiction (en Amor Yaoi tampoco está, ahora que lo pienso).

Pdta. 1: hace un par de horas he tratado de subirlo, pero debe ser porque he intentado hacerlo esde el telefono mobil el motivo por el cual se ha subido de forma extraña. De todos modos, aquí está n.n

Pdta. 2: si queréis estar al tanto de actualizaciones, ideas, futuras publicaciones o ideas para fics, quizás alguna imagen y demás, podeís seguirme en Facebbok bajo este mismo nickname: Valeria Penhallow.

.

.

.

 **CAPÍTULO ÚNICO**

.

.

.

—Kakashi, te juro por Dios que si no bajas ahora mismo de ahí….

—¡Pero Ruka…!

—¡Ni Ruka ni Ruko! ¡Hatake Kakashi, bájate ahora mismo de ese mostrador!

—…

—…

—¡No quiero!— exclamó finalmente el albino, abrazándose aún más fuerte a la caja de aquella consola. Iruka gritó de frustración, mesándose los cabellos. Aquél ninja tarado lo iba a volver loco a él también. Y es que era bien sabido por todos, que del mismo modo que en el país de los ciegos, el tuerto es el rey; en el país de los chalados, Hatake Kakashi es el maldito emperador.

—Kakashi, ¿es que no entiendes que ya no nos queda dinero?— trató de razonar con su novio por enésima vez. Ni que decir tiene que eran la atracción principal del centro comercial: dos respetados miembros de la comunidad allí, discutiendo a gritos con uno de ellos encaramado al mostrador como un mono de Gibraltar, aferrándose con todas sus fuerzas a la consola de sus sueños, mientras que el otro, cargado de bolsas de regalo, trataba de no estrangularlo a distancia.

—¡Porque le has comprado regalos todos! ¡Esto es tu culpa!— clamó Kakashi cual loco desde lo alto del mostrador. La dependienta ya no sabía qué hacer. Había llamado a los de seguridad, pero Kakashi había contraatacado con los chicles y las compresas para ancianas que había de muestra junto a la caja.

—¿Mi culpa? ¡Mi culpa! ¡Pero tendrás valor! ¡Es Navidad, claro que compro regalos para todos, Kakashi! ¡Y te recuerdo que tú ya recibiste tu regalo!

—Ahhh, noooo nononono… ¡Por ahí sí que no! ¡¿Desde cuándo el sexo es intercambiable por una consola Utimate 5?!

Oh, señor, lo iba a matar allí mismo; pensó Iruka, mientras sentía todas las miradas sobre él y su cuerpo entero empezar a arder de vergüenza.

—¡Y si sigues así, tendrás que conformarte con ese "regalo", porque va a ser el único sexo que cates hasta el año que viene!— rugió el castaño entre dientes. El albino palideció. ¿No sexo?... ¡No sexo!

Un "uuuuuuu" se escuchó desde el público que, cual partido de tenis, ahora miraba a Kakashi, que de pronto sonrió sabiondo.

—Por suerte para mí, la semana que viene es Nochevieja.

Iruka iba a matarlo allí mismo cuando cayó en una cosa. Y de pronto, se quedó muy, muy quieto. La sonrisa de Kakashi se congeló, tantos años de relación servían para saber las táctica de guerra de cada cual, y Kakashi había aprendido hacía mucho tiempo que, cuando Iruka gritaba, bien, vale, solía ser feo, pero podía con ello… ¿Cuándo se quedaba callado? Mejor correr lo más rápido posible y, a ser posible, en zigzag.

—Kakashi… ¿Acabas de decir que hacer el amor conmigo no pude compararse con una estúpida consola?— el tono de Iruka bien podría haber congelado en infierno, pero por lo pronto solo hizo tragar saliva a Kakashi.

 _Mierda_ …

—… No…— respondió con voz muy aguda tras unos minutos de tenso silencio. Incluso habían apagado los villancicos que sonaban en bucle por los altavoces del centro comercial.

—Cuidado Hatake, se te acaban de meter los huevos para adentro…— susurró Iruka en lo que bien podría describirse como la voz que todo asesino a sueldo debía necesariamente poseer para que le diesen la licencia para matar.

Tras sudor un par de gotas bien frías, Kakashi carraspeó, agravando varias octavas su voz.

—No…— contestó de nuevo, esta vez con voz de camionero fumador. Iruka puso los ojos en blanco; Kakashi temió que estuviese invocando a Satán.

—¡Oh, vamos, Iruka! ¡Sois amores distintos!

Iruka decidió respirar bien hondo, porque tenía una cena que celebrar esa misma noche y claro, matar a tu novio y llegar a tu propia fiesta con la ropa manchada de sangre era de mala educación.

—Porque es Navidad, voy a ser misericordioso y dejarte vivir por hoy, haciendo como que nunca escuché nada… —Kakashi suspiró aliviado—. ¡A cambio!— Mierda, ya sabía Kakashi que no debía gritar victoria tan pronto.— A cambio quiero que bajes de esa caja registradora ahora mismo, dejes la maldita consola en su sitio y te disculpes con esta señora tan amable que no ha llamado a la policía pese a que la hayas amenazado con depilarle la cabeza con cera caliente si osaba llevarse la última de esas estúpidas consolas…

—…

—…

—…Prefiero morirme, francamente… —¿Pedir perdón a estas alturas? ¡Y un colín! Kakashi no tenía la madurez necesaria para hacer esa mierda más que cuando hacía llorar a Iruka, mucho menos por una vieja ricachona que le importaba menos que el culo peludo de una rata. Y eso lo sabía tan bien Iruka como el propio Kakashi.

—¡Kakashi!— gritó con exasperación.

—¡Que he dicho que no! ¡Que yo me la quedo!

—¡Se acabó!— rugió Iruka cual ogro, que dejó las bolsas en el suelo y en microsegundos estaba junto al mostrador, tirando de Kakashi.

—¡Que te bajes!— decía Iruka mientras tironeaba del jersey de su pareja.

—¡Que no! ¡Sueltameeeee!—se resistía el otro. Iruka dio un último tirón, pero resbaló hacia atrás y trastabilló con una gigantesca hilera de carritos de la compra, que empezaron a rodar hasta dar con la mesa en la que se hallaban muchísimas copas de champagne en forma de pirámide. La figura de quebró, las copas acabaron en el suelo y el líquido se derramó, empapando por completo el suelo. Fue así como un mozo, que traía dos botellas de champagne en bandejas, se resbaló y una de las botellas fue a estrellarse contra algunas de las decoraciones lumínicas. Automáticamente, las bombillas estallaron y se produjo un cortocircuito que poco a poco dejó a todo el centro comercial sin luz. Para colmo, las chispas prendieron fuego al enorme árbol de Navidad que decoraba la plaza central del centro comercial.

Y entonces, el pánico cundió.

.

.

.

Aquella misma noche, y tras varias horas en comisaría y declarar frente al juez de guardia, que solo les había dejado marchar por ser Nochebuena, Kakashi e Iruka caminaban por las calles de Konoha, de camino a la casa Hatake, donde convivían desde hacía poco más de un año.

Kakashi se sentía mal. Si bien es cierto que la situación en sí fue hilarante, el albino era consciente de que Iruka estaba disgustado. Aquellas eran sus fiestas favoritas, y Kakashi se había comportado como un niño malcriado. De no haber sido porque Iruka no tenía ninguna mancha en su historial y era un ciudadano ejemplar (Kakashi no, pero esa es otra historia) y porque el juez había sido benevolente, habrían pasado la Nochebuena entre rejas.

Kakashi miró por el rabillo del ojo a Iruka. El castaño tenía el ceño extremadamente fruncido y los labios presionados en una delgada línea. Ni que decir tiene que sus ojos estaban fijos en el frente. Era obvio que la última cosa que quería ver en ese momento era a Kakashi.

—Iruka, lo siento…— susurró realmente avergonzado por su comportamiento. Silencio. Absoluto, incómodo y culpable silencio. Se rascó la nuca un tanto impaciente.— De verdad, Iruka, es solo que tenía tantas ganas de jugar con la consola que… me he comportado como un cretino… De veras que lo siento…— dijo, parándose en medio de la calle para mirarle a los ojos a su pareja y que éste viera la honestidad en su mirada. Pero Iruka hizo oídos sordos y siguió caminando.

Ah, maldita sea… Kakashi no podía decirle el motivo real de su comportamiento… ¿O sí? De todos modos, el plan se había ido a la mierda en cuanto Anko había decidido tener sexo con Gai en la cocina mientras Kakashi e Iruka limpiaban el jardín de la casa Hatake para la cena de Nochebuena. La kunoichi, en medio del acto, se agarró del armario de arriba de la encimera, y tiró al suelo sin siquiera darse cuenta el regalo secreto que Kakashi le tenía preparado a Iruka. Ni que decir tiene que Bull no contribuyó cuando, pasadas las horas, encontró el contenido de la caja bajo la mesa y se lo tragó. Y todo eso a menos de seis horas de la cena de Nochebuena. Por suerte, en cuanto Kakashi le contó lo sucedido a Asuma y Kurenai, los dos jounin accedieron a ayudar antes siquiera de que la pregunta abandonara los labios de Kakashi. Ni de coña iba a decirle a Anko qué era lo que Bull se había tragado; aquella mujer no sabía mantener la boca cerrada, y menos aún si estaba cerca de Gai, que más temprano que tarde andaría gritando a los cuatro vientos versos sobre los propósitos de Kakashi para Año Nuevo. Así, mientras Asuma y Kurenai esperaban a que el enorme chucho cagara el maldito regalo, Kakashi había tenido que elucubrar la más estúpida pero entretenida de las excusas con tal de ganar tiempo.

Ah, Kakashi se quería morir. Miró al frente; Iruka casi se había perdido entre la multitud. El albino dio un respingo y rápidamente se abrió paso entre la gente hasta alcanzar a su pareja.

—Iruka, espera…— trató de hacerle girar, tomándole de los hombros. Fue entonces que, pese a que Iruka giró rápidamente su rostro, Kakashi pudo ver las lágrimas llenando los ojos de su amante. Ay no… Lágrimas sí que no. Kakashi siempre había creído ser inmune al llanto, hasta que un buen día hizo llorar a Iruka, y entonces todo en lo que alguna vez había creído saltó por los aires. Por suerte, Iruka no era un blandengue y Kakashi, pese a ser un cabrón en la mayor parte de sus días buenos, no tenía que enfrentarse muy a menudo a esas lágrimas que lo hacían sentir basura humana.

—¡Pagaré yo la multa!— balbuceó, sin saber qué hacer. Iruka se paró en seco. Pronto sus hombros empezaron a temblar.— ¿I—Iruka…?

—Esto es ridículo… — respondió el castaño con lo que pretendía ser una risa en la voz, pero el llanto empezaba a ser notable, ya que su voz se quebró a media frase.— No sé ni para qué me esfuerzo, si es más que obvio que a ti no te gustan las Navidades…

—Eso no es cierto, Ruka…— susurró Kakashi, atreviéndose a dar tres pasos en dirección a Iruka.

—¡Claro que sí! ¡Tú mismo me dijiste hace tiempo que las odiabas! Y yo….Yo he sido un estúpido egoísta, tratando de imponerme…— dijo en un susurro aquello último. Kakashi sintió que la tierra bajo sus pies temblaba. Suspiró.

—Es cierto que la odiaba… En pasado. En realidad, se ha convertido en uno de mis momentos favoritos del año…— le confesó con esa voz baja y grave que tenía reservada exclusivamente para Iruka, para esos ratos que estaban solos y compartían secretos en la oscuridad de su dormitorio, abrazados el uno al otro. Y por eso mismo, Kakashi logró captar la atención de Iruka, que por fin se giró a mirarle con la carita más triste que Kakashi hubiese visto jamás.

—Siempre he estado solo, Iruka… Odiaba las Navidades porque son una de esas épocas del año en que la familia y los amigos se reúnen para compartir risas y felicidad… O para recordarte lo triste y solitaria que es tu vida. Pasé años tratando de evitar la dichosa fiesta en misiones y pobre de mí cuando ya no quedaban misiones para esta época del año, porque me sentía miserablemente solo… Y entonces te conocí, me gustaste, Asuma me dio un puñetazo para espabilarme y finalmente conseguí engañarte para que salieras conmigo.— Bromeó Kakashi, logrando sacarle una diminuta sonrisa a Iruka. Kakashi respiró profundamente. Por suerte, la hora de la cena se acercaba y, en apenas cinco minutos, la calle estaba casi completamente desierta, por lo que no había nadie allí para ver todo aquello.

—Yo… Para serte sincero, al principio creí que no duraríamos mucho, porque somos muy distintos, pero aun así… Bueno, el reto merecía la pena… Es decir, mírate…— trató de explicarse Kakashi gesticulando en dirección a Iruka, señalando su cuerpo entero. El castaño rodó lo ojos pese al sonrojo.— El caso es… Pensaba que no íbamos a durar mucho, del mismo modo que pensé que odiaba las Navidades… Obviamente, en ambas cuestiones me equivoqué… Porque tú eres más que una cara bonita… Has terminado siendo mi mundo… Y lo has terminado siendo porque entraste de pronto como un maldito terremoto en mi vida, desordenando todo a tu paso y rompiendo barreras e ideas preconcebidas… Te has convertido en mi familia Iruka… De hecho, de no haber sido por ti, seguramente mis amigos hubieran terminado por darme por perdido, así que también debería agradecerte la vez que me abofeteaste y me obligaste a ir a la boda de Asuma y Kurenai, pese a haberme peleado con Asuma el día anterior…

—Fue interesante ver al novio y al padrino con un ojo morado cada uno…— admitió Iruka, divertido. Kakashi sonrió con una chispa de alivio en sus ojos. Percibiendo que las aguas se habían calmado, se acercó hasta estar junto a Iruka.

—Lo que trato de decir es que, sí, odiaba la Navidad, pero solo porque no te tenía a ti… Desde que entraste en mi vida, tengo una familia con la que celebrar, una casa a la que realmente llamar hogar y poder decorar y llenar de regalos y de gritos y de discusiones porque… No me negarás que toda esta mierda no es estresante…— Iruka negó mientras reía bajito, las lágrimas que surcaban sus mejillas secas desde hacía rato. El Sharingan de Kakashi dejó de doler, y fue así como el ninja copia supo que todo aquello había terminado, que había logrado aplacar una crisis de dimensiones catastróficas.

—De verdad que lo siento…— susurró dando el último paso que lo separaba por completo de Iruka. El castaño lo miró con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Eres un encantador de serpientes…— le acusó, divertido. Kakashi asintió como el sinvergüenza que era.

—Sep, pero eso no es ninguna novedad.— bromeó el albino con una sonrisa ladina, pasando un brazo por la cintura de su amante, pegándolo a su cuerpo con delicadeza, justo como Kakashi amaba tener a Iruka.— ¿Me perdonas?— suplicó una última vez. Iruka escrutó la mirada del otro, y solo cuando no pudo encontrar nada más que honestidad, asintió levemente. Kakashi lo sabía, que a Iruka le daba vergüenza tener muestras de afecto en público, pero simplemente el chunnin era demasiado irresistible, así que, avergonzado también a unos cuantos viandantes que pasaban por allí, decidió unir sus labios con los de Iruka en un beso lento. Reforzando su agarre en la cintura del moreno, Kakashi se aseguró de apretar aún más contra sí a su compañero, llevando su mano libre hasta la nuca de Iruka, jugueteando con los mechones de cabello más cortos, aquellos que no alcanzaban el coletero. Iruka, aferrándose a los hombros de Kakashi, prácticamente se derritió allí mismo. Definitivamente, Kakashi era un encantador de serpientes.

Cuando se separaron, se quedaron allí, abrazados y balanceándose casi imperceptiblemente al son de un villancico que resonaba en una calle lejana. Mientras, las oscuras nubes que encapotaban el cielo nocturno por fin dejaron caer los primeros copos de nieve de aquellas Navidades.

—Hablando de bodas…— comentó casualmente Kakashi al cabo de un rato— Tu regalo de Navidad se lo ha tragado Bull, así que tengo a Asuma y Kurenai pendientes de que cague…

—Kakashi, ¿me estás diciendo que nos has metido entre rejas solo para ganar tiempo?— preguntó Iruka, que lo miró estupefacto. Kakashi se encogió de hombros. El chunnin rió.— ¡Oh, Dios, haber empezado por ahí! ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste desde el principio?

—Quería que fuera todo perfecto…— confesó el jounin un tanto avergonzado.

—Ah, y como era mejor acabar entre rejas que admitir que tu perro se comió mi regalo….

—Y ahora que por fin lo entiendes…

Iruka rió. Por un momento creyó que todos estos años, Kakashi solo se había estado aguantando las ganas de salir corriendo en Navidad por él, porque no quería defraudarlo. Pero Iruka quería que Kakashi viese lo bonito de aquellas fiestas, quería que el ninja copia sintiese la misma calidez que Iruka sintió cuando, tras prácticamente adoptar a Naruto, empezó su propia tradición familiar con el pequeño rubio. Quería que Kakashi dejara de sentirse solo… que empezara a verle como parte de su familia, porque para Iruka, Kakashi ya era familia. Y ahora que por fin sabía que Kakashi se sentía de la misma forma, era como si estuviera caminando sobre nubes… Además, si lo pensaba bien, en realidad había sido bastante divertido, visto en perspectiva.

—Así que… hacer el amor conmigo no se puede comparar con una consola Ultimate 5, ¿eh?— preguntó con saña Iruka. Kakashi se hubiera sobresaltado, de no ser por la sonrisa que adornaba los labios de su persona favorita.

—Claro que no se pueden comparar… ¿Quién no querría un chunnin por Navidad?— le respondió con una sonrisa depredadora antes de atacar a Iruka a besos, haciéndole reír.

Al cabo de un rato, volvieron a emprender la marcha, pero esta vez cogidos de la mano.

—Por cierto, ¿qué tiene que ver una boda con todo esto?— preguntó Iruka cuando ya estaban en la puerta de la Casa Hatake.

—¿Eh?— fue la elocuente respuesta de Kakashi.

—Sí, antes dijiste "hablando de bodas", pero… No entiendo que tenga que ver una cosa con la otra…

—Esto… — Kakashi trató de salir del atolladero en el que él solito se había metido, pero antes de que pudiera pronunciar palabra, Gai abrió la puerta de la casa con tal fuerza y alegría que casi la destroza.

—¡MI GRANDIOSO RIVAL, ENHORABUENA!— le felicitó, dándole una palmada en la espalda tan fuerte que casi tumba al albino. Entonces se giró hacia Iruka. Kakashi solo podía ver con cara de horror cómo su plan perfectamente planeado se iba al traste definitivamente. Asuma y Kurenai trataron de detenerlo, pero el del espandex verde simplemente los embistió a su paso cual vaquilla.

Kakashi mientras tanto pensaba en lo sencillo y bonito que tenía que haber sido todo. En cuanto todo el mundo terminara de cenar y se intercambiasen los regalos, él se arrodillaría frente a Iruka, que siendo el romántico que era, se pondría a llorar al ver el anillo de compromiso.

Una pedida en Nochebuena.

Kakashi había estado pensando en pedirle matrimonio tantos meses ya… Hasta que se le ocurrió que, para Iruka, aquello tendría doble valor si lo hacía en su noche favorita del año y rodeado de lo que ellos consideraban su familia. Claro, que no había contado ni con la líbido de Anko y Gai ni con un chucho tragón.

—¡IRUKA—KUN, CUÁN BELLO ES EL AMOR! ¡ME ALEGRA TANTO, PERO TANTO QUE MI AMADO RIVAL POR FIN HAYA REUNIDO EL VALOR SUFICIENTE PARA DECLARARTE SU AMOR ETERNO! ¡CUAL BELLA FLOR, VUESTRO AMOR HA CRECIDO FUERTE E INQUEBRANTABLE! ¡ESTOY TAN FELIZ DE QUE TAN BELLAS ALMAS SE VAYAN A UNIR EN MATRIMONIO!— gritó el maestro de taijutsu a pleno pulmón, destrozando uno por uno todos los sueños e ilusiones que Kakashi jamás hubiera tenido. Gai derramaba lágrimas de masculina felicidad; Kakashi, de estrés.

—Ah, así que esto es un Grinch…— susurró para sí Kakashi, que quería morirse allí mismo.

Iruka, completamente sorprendido, sintió su rostro arder al entender la situación. Miró a Kakashi, que parecía dubitativo entre suicidarse por vergüenza, estrangular a Gai, cavar un hoyo en el suelo y esconder la cabeza para siempre allí o un combo de las tres cosas.

Mientras Anko, Asuma y Kurenai trataban de calmar a un sobreexcitado Gai, y Anruto y el resto de invitados a la cena salían a ver qué demonios ocurría, Iruka se acercó a Kakashi y le enmarcó el rostro con las manos congeladas del frío invernal. Kakashi tembló, pero al fin su mirada se centró en algo que no fuese Gai, y al captar la humedad en los ojos de Iruka, toda su atención fue para aquellos preciosos orbes cafés. Iruka sonrió, y con la voz rota de felicidad contestó a la pregunta que Kakashi aún no le había formulado.

—¿Quién no querría un jounin por Navidad?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **FIN**


End file.
